iFirst Met You
by heyitsangelynk
Summary: Ever wondered how Sam and Freddie actually met?


**Sam's POV**

"Got it!" I yelled after running out my front door. There was no way I would forget my lunch bag, how could Mom not know? Mom could be so weird sometimes.

I hurried down the staircase to our apartment, skipping two at a time. Nothing could stop Sam Puckett.

It was the first day of 10th grade, and I had to go early (yes, early) because Mrs Briggs wanted me in Principal Franklin's office for skipping summer school. You don't expect Sam Puckett to attend summer school, do you? Summer is for sleeping, doing nothing at all and most importantly, eating. Nonetheless, I wanted to start anew this year, hopefully getting less detention than I did the last.

The spring breeze flirted with my hair as I brisk-walked to the bus stop. A few cars drove slowly along the road; no one was energetic on a Monday. Watching out for loose tiles, I skipped along the pavement in my new sneakers. They were pink. I wrinkled my nose at them, I hated the colour pink. It was for prissy feminine girls like Carly.

Carly Shay was my friend for as long as I remember. I met her while fighting over a tuna sandwich. Strange as it seems, we remained best friends since then. She was my only friend, the other girls were too snobby and didn't like my abrasive-ness. Unlike them, Carly was sensitive, smart, pretty and well, a direct opposite from me. But we loved each other all the same.

Hopping unto the bench of the bus stop, I peeked into my lunch bag, it crinkled like the autumn leaves as I unfolded it. It was a big brown paper bag, large enough to hold my precious food. Ugh, pickles and cheese. Mom really needs to go for cooking classes. Deeper into the bag, I saw a Fatcake, two tater-tots and a Peppy Cola. I took out the drink as I still felt hungry even after breakfast. Mom bought the sugar-free cereal and low-fat milk. It tasted like baby food, no way was it enough for Mama.

Opening the bottle of Peppy Cola, I sipped the top of it, careful not to burn my tongue with the fizz. I smiled as the sugar washed my mouth. Heaven.

"Fredward Benson!" a shrill voice yelled. I turned my head in the direction it came from.

**Freddie's POV**

I ran down the steps to the bus stop, with my crazy mom on my tail. She was absolutely obsessed with cleanliness, something I could not stand. I looked back to see how close she was. Thankfully, she wasn't nearby. I ran to the bus stop and sat on the bench.

Catching my breath, I puffed and puffed repeatedly.

"Fredward Benson!" Mom gasped from the chasing. "Who taught you to run away from your mother? Here, let me put on your SPF +250 sun block lotion…" she started lathering some thick, white lotion on my face. I tried to push her away, embarrassed. Mom sighed and left, yelling an 'take care, sweetie'. Glancing around, I hoped no one was around. Unfortunately, there was a blonde girl just across the bench. As our eyes met, she quickly looked away in the other direction, her blonde curls swaying back and forth.

**Sam's POV**

Did he catch me staring? I looked away, pretending to watch the cars pass by. Why was I staring? Mama does not, I repeat, does NOT stare at guys. Especially guys who are still pretty much still living off their mothers. Sipping again from the bottle of Peppy Cola, I pretended like nothing ever happened.

**Freddie's POV**

I stared at her. She was so pretty; I've not seen someone like her before. Blondes always got my attention for some reason. I'm not sure whether her hair was dyed, but there were a few dark brown streaks running down her long, curly locks. A dirty blonde. She looked forward. I could now see the side profile of her face. She had a heart-shaped face shape, a cute nose and full lips. Her lips were red, although I could tell that if you looked closely, there was no lipstick.

The wind gently blew her hair, her golden locks swaying in the breeze. Brushing her fringe aside, she took a long sip from a bottle of Peppy Cola.

I haven't had one of those for ages! Mom would always buy mineral water or sugar-free fruit juice. At the most, diet coke. But nothing other than that. Luckily, whenever I felt a strong craving for one of those I would pop in my neighbour's place. She lived right across me, and her name was Carly Shay.

Carly was a pretty brunette girl, and we were the same age. We weren't very close, but she always greeted me with a generous smile. Yesterday, she told me that she was going to Ridgeway High. Which was pretty cool because I didn't know anyone else who went to Ridgeway; this would be my first day there. In scary 10th grade. I moved from Idaho last summer and transferred to Ridgeway, because my Mom thought my old teacher was 'inconsiderate and unhygienic', because my old teacher had a weird obsession to use chalk to write, and the dust would fly around.

Hoping to make a good first impression as my Mom advised, I took a few textbooks out of my bag, reading through the first few pages of them.

**Sam's POV**

Textbooks? Really? What a nub. I giggled a little. He turned to look at me again, that's when I realised he was staring the whole time. At me. Sam Puckett.

I quickly changed back to a neutral expression, afraid he would suspect I acknowledged his presence. Not that I did... Did I? And why was he staring?

He turned away and flipped through a Chemistry textbook. The thought of Chemistry made me nauseous. He smirked at a diagram. I smiled, hoping he didn't notice.

He actually looked cute.

All the guys that I've met before seemed offensive; the boys who were in my school last year hated me for being better in sports than they were. Well, they were terrible at it, they were such weenies! Carly always warned me not to do that; she said that no guy would be interested if I acted that was. I told her that I didn't care, because I really didn't. Mama never cares.

But this guy was so attractive.

He had tousled brown hair that was all ruffled from the running and lovely brown eyes that you could get lost in. His smirk made my heart melt and oh, it gave me butterflies. Also, brown happened to be my favourite colour; it was the colour of gravy.

I finished my Peppy Cola. Throwing the empty bottle at a trashcan, I missed, and it landed on the floor. I frowned. How embarrassing, Sam Puckett! You are brilliant.

I turned to face the road again, thinking about myself. I was awkward, abrasive and apparently, mean. Only Carly knew the real me, and I preferred to keep it that way.

I wasn't pretty like Carly, who had dozens of guys who wished to go out with her. I had such rebellious hair that never seemed to look stylish. My breasts never filled their cups and barely showed, only enough to prove I was a girl. I didn't have large, gorgeous eyes that shone in the sunshine. Overall, I was a total wallflower.

**Freddie's POV**

Think Chemistry. Think Chemistry. Oh look, there's NaCl, and there's MgO. Here's another diagram, this time it's a burette mounted on a stand.

However hard I tried, I couldn't get my mind off the girl on the other side of the bench. I smiled at my ability to fall in love.

Should I sit closer? Should I say 'hi'? I would give anything to strike up a conversation with her. But how?

The sound of a bottle landing on the ground answered my prayers. I my eyes stayed on my textbook, mind deep in thought. It was on the ground, right? It was her bottle, right? I should be a gentleman and pick it up, right?  
>But no, this smart guy chose to be awkward and just sat there. She pouted and looked behind at it, contemplating whether to pick it up. Then, she turned back and stared at the road. How she pouted was the cutest thing ever; I never saw a girl look angry and attractive at the same time before. Then, I snapped out of my daydream.<p>

I frowned, she should've gone and thrown it into the bin properly, right? The bin was right behind me. Did she assume I was to help her do it? My mind was in a huge dilemma.

**Sam's POV**

The guy went over and picked up my bottle, disposing of it responsibly. I turned red in guilt and embarrassment. I should've done that when I first dropped it! You stupid girl; you've ruined all your chances with him! I felt like slapping myself right across the face.

He went back to the bench and sat on it without a word. I felt the bench sagged a little as he hopped back on.

Where was Carly? Why did she take so long? I unlocked my phone to check the time. She was 15 minutes late. That was even longer than normal! This isn't fashionably late anymore, Carly Shay. Actually, any type of late isn't pleasant. The amount of time she wasted putting on make-up could be used to sleep, really. But Carly will be Carly.

I dialed her phone number on my new (not pink) pearphone. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hey, where're you?" I asked nicely, hoping the guy would forget the whole bottle incident.

"Coming!" she yelled into the phone. I heard a 'ding' from the elevator. She just left? I was gonna be late for Mrs. Briggs!

"Hurry." I told her, being nice wasn't exactly my niche.

**Freddie's POV**

She didn't notice that I helped her pick up the bottle. My shoulders sagged, disappointed at her reaction. How would I get her attention, then? I've tried Mr. Nice Guy. Maybe she likes bad boys. After all, everyone said that 'nice guys finished last'...

"Where're you?" she asked. I turned to her, happy she talked to me. Then, I noticed that she was on her phone. Her voice was so sexy, it was rasp and dry and attractive. She looked impatient. Was she waiting for someone?

"Hurry." she told her friend. Was it a boyfriend? A girl like that had a lot of guys that liked her, I bet. She was way too out of my league, anyway. But then again, I hoped she was single!

A patter of footsteps rushed down the stairs. They sounded familiar, just like...

"Hey Carls!" the girl waved her hand at Carly and stood up. She knew Carly?

"Hey Sam!" Carly hugged her.

**Sam's POV**

Finally, Carly reached the bus stop! At least she walked fast.

"Hey Sam!" she replied to my greeting, enveloping me in a friendly embrace. Her perfume was overpowering as I felt dizzy. 

"Hi Carly." the boy smiled at her. Then, he turned toward me and gave me a hopeful smile, too.

Those eyes.

"Hey Freddie!" Carly waved at him. We stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Oh!" Carly realised the silence. "Sam, this is my neighbour, Freddie, and Freddie, this is my best friend, Sam!"

Freddie? What an adorkable name.

**Freddie POV**

I gave her a smirk. Sam? That name suited her face so well.

This was going to be a good, good year.

- The End -


End file.
